


I've Never Felt This Way

by devotedtodean



Series: Breathless verse [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Crossdressing, M/M, Older Jensen, Rimming, Teenage Jared, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotedtodean/pseuds/devotedtodean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part 7. Jared gives Jensen his second birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Never Felt This Way

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry *not* that this part of the series is basically one long scene of smut, except for the last few sentences which is the important part. I did get carried away with the sex but how many of us wouldn't? Anyway, please forgive this authors ramblings and try to get through this episode of pure filth for the story to continue.
> 
> Thankyou
> 
> xoxo

 

 

**Jared**

 

He felt...sexy, as he pulled the silken ribbons tightly, cinching in his already small waist and emphasising his broadening shoulders. For a finishing touch he ringed his eyes with black kohl and applied a scarlet lip gloss. He stared at himself in the long mirror. He'd never seen himself like this before but the assistant in the store had been so helpful despite Jared's nervousness. She had insisted he was far from the first man who had been in to buy for himself and the items she had recommended fit perfectly.

He had heard Jensen come into the bedroom a few minutes earlier and knew that he was waiting patiently but as Jared put his hand on the doorknob he was shaking like a leaf. _What if Jensen didn't like this? What if Jared had read the signals wrong and Jensen thought he was disgusting dressed like this, after all, they'd never really discussed this._

"Jen?"

"I'm here Jay. Are you going to come out of there?" Jensen said curiously.

"Yes. But like I said, no laughing...and don't be mad ok?"

"Why would I be mad? Jared just come out here, you're starting to worry me."

 

**Jensen**

 

He watched the doorknob turn slowly and the bathroom door creaked open ominously like something in an old horror movie, but the sight before him took his breath away. His jaw dropped and his mouth gaped open as he stared at Jared. A black lace basque was clinging to smooth tanned skin, the bottom of it just skimming his angular hip bones below which were matching panties that barely contained Jared's half hard cock and balls. Jensen could barely swallow as his gaze travelled down long legs, now hairless and encased in black silk stockings that ended midway up the boy's thighs. Shiny black high heels completed the ensemble making Jared easily taller than his boyfriend.

"Fuck baby!" Jensen finally managed to form words. "You're so beautiful!"

"Ya think so?" Jared pouted and cocked his hip to the side, striking a pose.

"Oh my God Jay! Get your sexy ass over here right now."

Jared started walking, swaying his hips as if moving to music, the heeled shoes were no hindrance, as if he'd been wearing them all his life and Jensen had never been so turned on from just looking before. The boy came to a stop in front of him and he actually had to look up at him. Pulling his boyfriend in by his very tiny waist Jensen pressed his already diamond hard cock against Jay's thigh, separated only by Jen's slacks and briefs.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard." Jensen growled against glistening lips before twisting his fingers into Jared's hair and tugging him forward to slide his tongue deep into his mouth, beginning a long and heated kiss. They rubbed against each other and lips slid over the hot skin of neck and throat then came together again for their tongues to tangle. "Get on the bed," Jen told Jay when they parted for breath. As Jared turned Jen saw the back of his panties was missing, the material of the sides held together by a black ribbon that criss-crossed over the boys ass cheeks. Jen growled low in his throat. _Fuck! His boyfriend was the hottest man ever!_

Jared sat on the bed, his legs crossed in a ladylike way, waiting for Jensen's instructions. "Get on your knees for me baby." Jensen began to unbutton his shirt quickly, he dropped it at his feet and unbuckled his belt. Leaving his high heels on Jared had turned onto all fours, the ribbon across his ass crack stretching as he spread his thighs. Jensen could see the purple head of his lover's hard cock protruding from the top of the lace panties. "Fuck Jay. I wish you could see how fucking hot you look!" Jensen dropped his pants and briefs and stepped out of them to kneel on the bed behind the brunette. He ran a hand slowly down Jared's back along the boning of the corset and Jay arched his back against the touch and keened. Jensen dragged his fingers over the bare skin of his boyfriend's lower back where the ribbon of the panties was tied in a bow just below the  beginning swell of Jared's firm round ass. Teasingly Jen leant forward and dipped his tongue into the crack making Jared push back against him.

"Jen...please..." The teen whined when Jen moved away to caress his fingers over the silk stockings covering the boy's legs. From ankle to thigh, his hands moved over the smooth legs until they reached the wide lace band that held the stockings up without the need of a suspender belt.

"When did you shave your legs baby?"

"This...this afternoon, before we went to your party."

"You were hiding these under your pants all night? You are so bad baby!" Jensen whispered. Jay's skin was warm and soft to the touch as he stroked the bare skin above the lace and he slapped the tender flesh just hard enough to watch Jared's ass bounce.

"Oh!" Jared gasped at the unexpected but not unwelcomed slap.

Jensen bent to kiss the small patch of pinkening skin while he pulled at the bow of the black lace underwear Jared wore. It came undone easily and Jen slowly loosened the ribbon enough that the panties stayed up but Jay's hole was more easily exposed as he placed large palms on the boys ass cheeks and separated them. "Fuck baby, such a perfect little pussy," Jensen groaned pushing the pad of his thumb against the pucker.

"You oooohh... like your birthday present Jen?" Jared looked over his shoulder into eyes black with desire.

"Fuckin' love it!" Jen grunted, licking his lips as his eyes moved from Jay's face back to his ass. He dropped his head to press his lips between the silky ties, moving from one bared piece of skin to another. "You have..." Jensen spoke between kisses "...the most incredible ass and..." he pulled the ribbons down under Jared's ass cheeks and dragged his tongue from balls to tailbone "...the tastiest pussy baby."

Jared gasped when Jensen roughly separated his cheeks and buried his face between them, his tongue roaming over his rim and pushing against the tight starburst. "Oh fuck! Jen...Jen please!"

"What d'ya want baby? My tongue? My fingers?" Jensen sucked a bruise into the crease of his thigh while Jared begged.

"Both! God, everything, please!"

Jensen pressed the heel of his hand to his own cock which was throbbing needily. The desperation in Jay's voice really did it for him, knowing that his boyfriend needed him so badly. He flattened his tongue and lapped over the boy's hole several times, teasing mercilessly before pointing his tongue and pushing through the puckered entrance into Jared who cried out; "Yes, oh God!"

Jen thrust his tongue deeper, eating the brunette's ass out greedily then, sucking on his hole and stretching his rim with his squirming tongue. He could hear Jared moaning and crying for more as the boy ground back against his face. He grabbed the lube and coating his fingers, pushing two directly into the hot damp hole. "Is this what you need baby?" Jen muttered, nipping his teeth at the meat of the teen's ass as he thrust his digits deeply, scissoring them apart to open up the passage.

"Yes Jen, need it, need it so much!" His panties had dropped further and Jared's hard cock was heavy between his spread thighs, pre-cum freely dripping onto the comforter. "More!"

Jen pulled his fingers from Jay and flipped him over onto his back and saw the look of _need_ and _want_   written on his face below sweaty bangs. His face and neck were flushed, his lip gloss smeared as Jensen slid the lace panties down his legs and discarded them. "Fuck me Jen." Jared rasped dragging his hands over his lover's hard pectorals.

Jensen tugged the top of the corset a little lower to reveal Jay's stiff, rosy pink nipples. "Such lovely little tits baby," he whispered thumbing at the nubs, bending his head to suck and bite the raised flesh and inadvertently rubbing his hard cock against Jared's.

 

**Jared**

 

"Ah! Jen...Jen...need...please!" He whimpered and pulled on his boyfriends short blond spikes.

"My birthday Jay, I'm enjoying my gift." Jensen slid his dick alongside his boyfriend's on purpose this time while turning Jared's nipples a deep red with his teeth and twisting fingers.

When he moaned it was loud, his cock aching beneath Jensen's thick shaft and his ass hole was empty and needy. "I wanna cum on your cock Jen, _please_ , I'm close and I wanna cum on your cock!"

"Fuck Jay!" Jensen grunted rearing up to his knees to slick up his hard-on. He threw one of Jared's long stockinged legs over his shoulder and rubbed his glans over the twitching hole. "Your pussy's all tight and wet for me baby, gon' fuck it so good Jay. Gon' make you cum hard pretty baby." Jensen's accent was thick with lust and Jared could hear himself gasp and keen as the fat head of his boyfriend's cock pushed into him, popping through the ring of muscle then sliding forward in one smooth thrust. "Yes! Yes!"

Jensen is on his knees, one hand gripping onto Jay's hip, the other wrapped around the stiletto heel of Jared's shoe, bending his knee and pushing his thighs wider apart. He uses the leverage to start thrusting into Jay deeply. "This what you need Jay? Need your pussy filled with my cock?" Jen grunted, his hard thrusts shoving Jared up the bed, the corset clinging to his wet, sweaty skin.

"Yes Jen...so, so good...fuck me hard!" He panted and wrapped his long fingers around his stiff cock, his inner wrist dampening from the pre-cum soaking into the fabric of his lingerie. He pumped his fist hard and fast over the head of his dick and Jensen fucked into him harder, leaning over him to put more power into each thrust. "Jesus...I'm, I'm gonna cum...fuck!" Jared gasped as his body began to spasm.

"Fuck yeah! Cum for me baby, cum while I pound your pussy!" Jen growled and Jay came hard, his passage squeezing Jensen's dick almost painfully tight while his cock spurted strings of thick cum over his own knuckles and the black lace covering his torso.

"Jen! Oh God!" Jared cried, his body jerking as he came. When his body began to relax and Jensen could fuck into him again Jay whimpered, oversensitive but flexing the muscles in his ass, encouraging his lover to find his own release. "Cum in my pussy Jen, fill it up...fuck me and fill my pussy!" He groaned at his boyfriend and Jensen pounded harder and deeper, lifting Jay's other leg higher to bend him almost double as his orgasm struck, he fucked Jared fast, not slowing or stopping until he was totally spent and he dropped his whole weight onto the boy, drawing quick breaths.

Jared raised his leg, allowing the blond to pull out comfortably and move to lie beside him. He snuggled up to the older man's side feeling the warm cum trickle out of his fucked out hole.

"My God baby! Where did you get this idea?" Jen asked quietly stroking Jay's dark damp hair.

"You didn't like it?" Jared frowned.

"It's amazing Jay! You look fucking stunning." Jen placated him, kissing what was left of the gloss off of the boy's lips. "I just wondered...why?"

Jared gave a little shrug. "You like to call my hole my pussy and I've seen you looking at the window displays of the lingerie store when we passed, so I took a guess."

"You're perfect Jay." Jensen smiled at him softly. "Thank you for doing this for me. I love you baby."

"I love you too Jen. Happy birthday."

 

**************

 

**Jensen**

 

He could hear Jared upstairs packing. They had come back from visiting with Jared's grandmother an hour previously and the introduction had gone well. She had approved of Jensen, his polite manner and his obvious love for her grandson winning her over. She had, of course, pulled Jen aside to make him promise never to hurt Jared and it was a promise Jensen swore easily before she kissed his cheek and offered him a second slice of cake.

Now his boyfriend was busy gathering his belongings for his early flight in the morning. Jensen paced nervously across the kitchen, stopping briefly to pour himself a small glass of liquid courage before resuming his pacing. A few minutes later he downed the drink and hurried up the stairs.

"I don't want you to go." He stood in the doorway of the bedroom watching his lover zip up his suitcase.

Jared turned around, a sad smile playing across his lips. "I'm going to miss you Jen, but you'll be coming up in two weeks won't you?"

Jensen stepped forward to take the boy in his arms. Staring into those crazy colour changing eyes he ran a thumb over Jay's sharp cheekbone. "I don't want you to go," he repeated earnestly. "Stay here. Stay with me. Please."

 

 


End file.
